marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Herr Kleiser
Herr Kleiser was a Nazi officer and leader of an alien race known as Chitauri. Biography ''Ultimate Avengers Kleiser had a secret military base on an island in the North Atlantic ocean. There he was ready to launch a nuclear missile against the United States to win the war. He was stopped by Captain America and many American paratroopers who attacked the base. Kleiser was wounded by Cap's shield but he then reveled that he was a Chitauri, curing his wound. Then he pursued Captain America to the missile but he fell into the ocean, along with Cap, apparently killed. Ultimate Avengers 2 Herr Kleiser met Azadi the Wise, grandfather of T'Challa, and declined an offer of peace, seeking the "lifeblood" of Wakanda, a meteorite made from vibranium. Kleiser coordinated a worldwide invasion of Earth and was defeated by Captain America and Black Panther when drowned in liquid Vibranium. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' In Kleiser's human form, he had displayed enough strength to match Captain America's in close quarter combat and rip trough steel doors with ease. In Kleiser's full chitauri form, his strength was believed to be superior to Captain America's. *'Superhuman Durability:' Kleiser could survive physical blows from without being killed. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Kleiser's most dangerous and unique power from his race, was his accelerated healing factor. Kleiser could regenerate any limb or organ that he might lose almost instantly, his healing factor was so great that after being impaled by a jet and thrown in a field of exploding oil tanks he got out completely recovered within a few seconds. *'Superhuman Longevity:' Kleiser had managed to live up to the 21st century and may have been alive many years or centuries before World War II, without physically aging. *'Shapeshifting:' Kleiser was a shape-shifter unlike the rest of his race. He was usually seen in his human form with a Nazi uniform. Abilities *'Expert Leader:' As the leader of the Chitauri race, Kleiser was a very capable leader; as he led the Nazis during World War II. He also led the Chitauri army during there first attempted invasion of Wakanda. Weaknesses *'Arrogance:' Kleiser had a massive ego to the point of underestimating his opponents; for example, during his first attempt to conquer Wakanda, he underestimated the wakandans' capabilities to the point that the Chitauri army were defeated by the wakandans. Kleiser's arrogance and ego proved to be his downfall, as it led to his death at the hands of Captain America and Black Panther respectively; as he underestimated the two superhumans' capabilities. *'Limited Healing Factor:' Despite Kleiser's accelerated healing factor, he did have his limits; for example; he was unable to regenerate after being drowned in liquid Vibranium by both Captain America and Black Panther respectively. Relationships *Ultimate Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Enemy, attempted victim and killer. *T'Chaka/Black Panther - Enemy, attempted killer and victim; deceased. *T'Challa/Black Panther - Enemy, attempted victim and killer. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (2 films) **Ultimate Avengers'' (First appearance) - James K. Ward **''Ultimate Avengers 2'' - James K. Ward Gallery Chitaru.png|Herr Kleiser as a Chitauri Category:Ultimate Avengers characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Shapeshifting Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors Category:Deceased